


Gay Gift Giving

by huckcrbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Reigisa if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, freesecretsanta2015, rin/someone from samezuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckcrbs/pseuds/huckcrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mako and Haru's first Christmas together, and their gifts are quite sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> thir fucking Gay... god damn tu also i doont fucking know how to wrtie a description or a title  
> (this is a gift for @notquitenerdy on tumblr for the free secrent santa exchange hope u liked it even tho lts Pathetic)

Makoto finished wrapping the gift up and sticked a bow on the striped red wrapping. It was a small gift, but sentimental. He hoped Haru will love it. 

It took him a while to find the perfect gift. He almost gave up and settled on giving Haru another swimsuit, but just as he was losing hope - he found it. _Just perfect,_ he tought when he saw it. He also made sure to write a long note, because this was their first Christmas _together_. It was _special_. He wanted it to be perfect, just like he dreamed.

His phone beeped and he almost gasped, realizing he needs to leave his house in two minutes and that he was still in his pajamas. He quickly changed to the clothes that were already waiting on his bed, brushed his teeth again and checked his hair in the mirror. He flashed a nervous smile at himself. _It's gonna be great, Makoto, just **relax**._

He took another shakey breath and grabbed the present, running down the stairs and kissing his parents and siblings on the cheek before going out. The air outside was just a bit chilly, and he was glad for the cozy sweater that kept him from being cold.

The walk to Haru's house was short, barely ten minutes, but it felt a lot longer. He kept checking the time on his phone every second. He didn't want to be late. Haru's family was out of town, so they had the house all to themselves. Rei and Nagisa had a party of their own, and the Samezuka boys were at Rin's house. When he asked them to come, Makoto gently rejected the offer, blushing. Rin almsot teased them, but in the end he didn't. Maybe the Christams spirit made him nicer like that. Or maybe it was the fact he could sepnd his favorite holiday with his family, friends and boyfriend. Thinking about it, Makoto realized they all ended up dating inside their friend group, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. He hoped they'd stay happy for a long time. Forever, if possible. Makoto was the biggest romantic.

Stuck in thoughts, Makoto almost bumped against the door. His legs knew the route to Haru's house so easily, he didn't even have to think about walking there. He looked at his phone again, then knocked. There was a slight pause for a few seconds, and then he was greeted with his boyfriend's smiling face. 

"Haru!" his own face lit up with a smile, and he was invited inside.

"Please wait here." Haru left him at the living room, and went to the kitchen. Makoto left the gift on the table, and then, too nervous to wait and do nothing, walked right after him. Haru was already on his way back from the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies shaped like Christmas trees and presents. They looked delicious. 

Then he looked up and saw they were standing under a mistletoe. Makoto could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. True, they've kissed plenty of times before, but every time made him shiver like the first. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that he was dating his best friend after pining for so many years.

"Makoto." Haru said quietly. Expectently. Makoto noded his head to himself, a tiny movment, almost invisible. With one swift step forward he met Haru's lips. His eyes closed, and focused on the heat he felt spreading all over his body. He was pretty sure his heart was radiating with love and light and warmth. Haru tasted like sugar and cookies and just a bit like the sea, the same farmiliar taste he always had. It was almsot comforting. After a long moment, they stopped for a breath of air. Then Makoto kissed him again, until Haru almost dropped the cookies. Makoto stopped and looked at him. He smiled, and they went back to the living room, where Haru put the plate next to the gift Makoto brought. 

"Your gift!" Haru dropped Makoto to the couch and ran to the stairs. "This time stay. For real." He said. 

Makoto nodded and took a cookie. It was great, just the right amount of sweetness. Just as he finished his last bite of the cookie, Haru came back. He was holding a small gift hastily wrapped in red-and-green paper.

"This is for you." He shoved the gift into Makoto's hand almost forcefully, his face cast down. Was he embaressed? 

"Ah, Haru, this is yours." Makoto handed him the gift on the table. "Let's open them together?" he suggested. Haru nodded, and once again Makoto was mesmerized by the beauty he got to call his boyfriend.

"One, two... Three." They counted together. Haru tore open his wrapping while Makoto took the time with his own, making sure not to rip the paper. He liked collecting wrapping paper, so he can look at it later and remember all the great gift-exchanging moments in his life, much like this one. 

There was a short note right on top of his gift, which he read eagerly. Haru wasn't the one to use many words, but whenever he said something it was meaningful.

 _Dear Makoto,_ it read.

_I am so glad I get to spend this Christmas with you._

_I hope we spend many more together._

_I want to kiss you under every mistletoe in the world._

_-Love, Haru_

Makoto was so touched he was certain he's going to cry. He was grateful for every moment he spent with Haru, and was happy that they had an infinite amount of moments to be together. Haru himself was the best present Makoto could ever recieve, he knew it.

Under the beautiful note, lay a small box. Inside it was a necklace, a simple black leather cord with a small orca whale made of glass on it. It was so pretty and delicate. Makoto wanted to laugh because without knowing, they got each other a set - he gave Haru the same necklace, but with a dolphin instead. When Haru finsihed reading Makoto's note and opened his own box, his eyes shone so bright Makoto was sure they could beat the sun.

"Haru." Makoto smiled, amused. "Almost like it was meant to be." Like _they_ were meant to be. Haru nodded, and they both put on their necklaces, smiles so big they reached their eyes.

"Hey, Makoto." Haru smiling was a rare sight, and it always left Makoto speechless. His smile was the most gorgeous thing in the entire world, much better than pearls or diamonds. Before Makoto could answer, Haru kissed him. It was a weird feeling since they were both smiling but it felt good nontheless. 

"I love you so much." Makoto whispered. 

"Bet I love you more." Haru replied. The only thing Makoto could do was smile.

After a lot of kissing, they decided to cuddle on the sofa, wrapped tightly with a blanket. They turned on the TV because Makoto didn't like silence, and watched it lazily, eating cookies and kissing some more in-between.

It might have been cold outside, but Makoto was so full of warmth he just didn't care. This was certainly the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> im fucking sorry this took so long and was also super fucking short i had School aaaa  
> also this is unbetad so if i fucked smth up pls lmk


End file.
